moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Goldcrest Films
| location = United Kingdom | homepage = }} Goldcrest Films is an independent British distribution, production, post production, and finance company. Operating from London and New York, Goldcrest is a privately owned integrated filmed entertainment company. History Goldcrest Films was founded by Jake Eberts in January 1977.Eberts and Ilott, p. 27. It enjoyed success in the 1980s with films such as Chariots of Fire (1981), Gandhi (1982), Local Hero (1983), The Killing Fields (1984), Hope and Glory (1987), All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989), and A Room With a View (1985). The company also benefited from the new investment of Channel 4 in film production. The company won two Academy Awards for Best Picture, for Chariots of Fire in 1981Chariots of Fire Wins Best Picture: 1982-Oscars on YouTube and Gandhi in 1982.Gandhi and Richard Attenborough Wins Best Picture and Directing: 1983 Oscars After these initial successes the company backed more expensive productions with established Hollywood stars that often ran over schedule and budget culminating in Revolution (1985), The Mission (1986) and Absolute Beginners (1986) that all disappointed at the box office. Goldcrest Films Goldcrest Films oversees the production, distribution and marketing of films produced by Goldcrest and third-party acquisition in addition to monetising Goldcrest's library of over 100 titles. Goldcrest Films current slate includes Slumber, Come and Find Me, Stonewall (directed by Roland Emmerich), BBC's EARTH: One Amazing Day (directed by Peter Webber) and Joe Dante's Labirintus.Labrintus-IMDB Post Production Goldcrest Post Production opened in Soho, London in 1982 and in West Village, New York in 2000. Recent expansion and investment has culminated in the opening of central London's largest purpose built Dolby ATMOS Premier sound mixing theatre at Goldcrest's Dean Street, Soho premises. Offering full picture and sound post production services to both the Film and Television industry Goldcrest Post Production credits include Jason Bourne, Carol, American Honey, Morgan, The Danish Girl. Financing Arm Goldcrest Films' financing arms, Goldcrest Pictures and Goldcrest Capital Partners, structure transactions in the media sector. From 2006 to 2008 — the first two years of operation — the companies provided services on 18 films, including Twilight, Tropic Thunder, Knowing, Eagle Eye, Revolutionary Road and Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging. Goldcrest Capital also raises funds and provides services on UK independent feature films. The first two films of this new initiative were Andrea Arnold's Wuthering Heights - produced by Douglas Rae and Robert Bernstein of Ecosse Films and Kevin Loader and co-financed with the UK Film Council, Film4 and Screen Yorkshire - and Phyllida Lloyd’s biopic of Margaret Thatcher, The Iron Lady. This starred Meryl Streep and was produced by Damian Jones for Pathé, Film4 and the UK Film Council with the participation of Canal+ and Cine Cinema. Filmography TV films and series * Forever Young (1983) * P'tang, Yang, Kipperbang (1984) * These Glory Glory Days (1984) * Tottie: The Story of a Doll's House (1984) * Concealed Enemies (1984) * Robin of Sherwood (1984–1986) (TV series) * Sharma and Beyond (1986) * Arthur's Hallowed Ground (1986) References *Eberts, Jake and Illot, Terry (1990). My Indecision Is Final: The Spectacular Rise and Fall of Goldcrest Films. Atlantic Monthly Press. Accessed January 26, 2008 External links * * Category:Film production companies of the United Kingdom Category:Goldcrest Films films Category:Media companies established in 1977 Category:1977 establishments in the United Kingdom